Mine
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Lines are crossed. Bringing out both Conner and Megan's possessive sides. One-shot. Supermartian. Arteldur.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Mine  
**

**

* * *

**

"That's it! I'm done with this!" Conner bellowed, jumping up from the couch he strode out of the living room towards the briefing room. His eyes reflected anger and violent intentions.

"Superboy, wait!" Megan ran after the fuming clone. "It was nothing!"

"Like Hell it was! He had no right to do that! Especially with the state you were in!" Conner stopped in the hallway and spun around to face the martian. His gaze drifted down to her wrapped up wrist.

"I got him to stop before anything else could happen! Conner, please, this is hard for him to take in." She said, reaching out to hold his hand. "You know how persistent he is."

"Yeah, like a leech that won't stop till it's burned off." Conner's eyes flashed neon red, his heat vision sparked up. "He needs to learn what kind of behavior is not okay when he's around you."

"I thought he was going for my cheek but caught me off guard, I should have pushed him away when I realized what was happening. It's _my _fault not his."

"That's bull and you know it!" Conner started walking again, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"Why can't you just leave it alone? I'll be more careful around him next time!"

"You don't have to be... Cause there won't be a next time."

The duo finally came to the briefing room. The clone's targeted victim was playing Foosball in teams with Kaldur against Robin and Artemis. The speedster flashed the approaching couple a smile but it quickly disappeared at the sight of Conner's pissed off look and Megan's frightened one. He slowly began to back up from the holographic Foosball table.

"Hey, Suppey, what's with the face?" Wally asked nervously.

"I think you know already." Conner rounded on the younger boy, cracking his knuckles. Kaldur sensed the rising tension and ran in between them, planting his hand on Conner's chest.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Kal-"

"He kissed Megan!"

"She said it was okay!"

"On the cheek!"

"I missed!" Conner pushed pass Kaldur and lunged for the ginger haired boy. Wally ducked in time under his burly arms and started booking it for dear life. Conner followed in pursuit.

"Kaldur! Get your boy, get your boy, get your boy!" Kid shouted, running around the briefing room in circles.

"You're dead!" Conner suddenly skidded to a stop, leaped up into the air and slammed his fists down onto the cave floor. The ground shook beneath their feet like a small earthquake. Wally wobbled on his feet and lost his balance, falling over. "Finally!"

Conner sprinted towards the speedster before he could recover and tackled him to the ground. Conner grabbed the collar of his shirt and reeled fist back. Ready to knock him into the next century.

"Conner, stop it!" Megan ran up and tugged frantically the clone's arm. "You hurting people isn't going to help anything. So. Just. Stop!" He pulled his arm out of her grasp and connected it with Wally's chest.

"OW!"

"Conner!"

"This is going on YouTube!" Megan momentarily looked away from the violent scene to see Robin holding his cellphone out, the camera pointed at his tussling friends.

'"Robin, you're not helping!" Artemis ran up and snatched the cellphone up. "It needs to go on Facebook, idiot."

"Oh, right!"

"Guys!" Megan's temple throbbed in pain and annoyance, her hand flew to the side of her head. Her breathing became ragged, knees feeling weak.

"Megan?" Superboy paused in mid-swing to look up at the troubled martian. He saw her pained expression and quickly jumped to aid her. The clone swept her up into his arms. "Megan? Are you alright?"

"Her? What about me? I think you broke my collarbone!"

"Kid, I suggest you stop while you're ahead." Kaldur advised, kneeling down to help the boy stand up. "Rob, go get Red Tornado, I think he's outside testing the new security system. Artie, come help me take Kid to the living room."

"Sure, babe." Artemis flipped the cellphone closed and tossed it back to Robin.

"Uh, Artie?" Kid questioned.

"Do you want your other collarbone broken?"

"Never mind."

"You should take M'gann back to her room." Kaldur shuffled Wally toward the door. Artemis followed close behind, obviously checking out her boyfriend's backside.

"Sure. Oh, and Kid?" Conner called out to the speedster.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"This-"

Conner smirked, tilted Megan's face towards him and then pressed his lips tenderly against hers in a passionate kiss. The martian quickly responded, her hand flying up to grasp the back of his neck to pull him closer. After a few moments Conner pulled away and glared at Wally. Megan was blushing.

"- Is mine." The clone concluded, holding Megan possessively against his chest. "Got that?"

"Gotcha."

"Good, you can take him away now."

"We'll see you two later!" Artemis called over her shoulder.

"Mm... Maybe not." Megan mumbled weakly.

"C'mon, let's go get your painkillers." Conner walked out of the briefing room towards the martian's bedroom.

"Couldn't you have just slapped him... or at least flicked him on the nose? Either way coming from you would have hurt more than when I kneed him between the legs." Megan outlining the red 'S' shield on his chest.

"You did?" He asked impressed, stopping outside of her bedroom door. "Humph, good for you. What's the passcode again?"

"7-4-11."

"Hm..." Conner typed in the passcode, waited for the door to swish open and stepped inside. He walked over to her bed and laid down, keeping her in his arms. Megan blushed.

"Uh, Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Painkillers are on the nightstand."

"And?"

"Conner!"

"Okay, okay." Conner sighed tiredly, releasing the martian to grab the medicine and water bottle from beside the table side lamp. He handed her the water bottle and the unscrewed the cap then handed her two small red pills. Megan silently thanked him, popping the painkillers into her mouth.

"Better?" He watched her take a swig of water.

Megan pulled the water bottle away from her lips, exhaling a relieved sigh. "Yes, much better. Thank you." Conner simply plucked the bottle from her grasp and placed it back on the table.

"Come here."

He laid back down, pulling the martian to lay against him. Her head rested against his chest, his chin propped up on top of her head. Conner closed his eyes, securely wrapping his arms around her waist. Megan smiled against his tee-shirt, humming quietly. He recognized the tune as "Little House'.

They laid there in silence for a little while, enjoying the peaceful moment. Finally Superboy opened his eyes, looking down at the martian.

"7-4-11?"

"Huh?" She stopped humming.

"Why is your passcode 7-4-11?"

"I... Oh... That, well, you see... You really don't know?" Megan looked back at him, blushing.

"No."

"July 4, 2011... It's the day you were awakened and freed from Cadmus." Conner arched his brow.

"You remember that?"

"Of course, it also reminds me of July 8 be-"

"That's the day we met. I remember, in the briefing room... And it's the day you said you like my tee-shirt." Megan blushed harder.

"Yes... Yes it is." She traced circles on his chest absently.

"Do you want to wear it?"

"Can I?" Conner sat her off to the side, sat up and started to strip off the cotton shirt. Megan's eyebrows shot up at the sight of his toned, lean torso. She watched in admiration as his muscles rippled under his sun-weathered skin as he moved.

"Enjoying the show?" He tossed the garment onto her lap and sat back, folding his hands behind his head. "You can look all you want."

"C-Conner!"

"Just put it on." The clone rolled his eyes and smirked. "Unless you something else to come off..."

"Conner!" Megan snatched up the shirt, jumped off the bed and walked over to her closet.

"Where are you going?"

"To change."

"I won't look." Conner raised his left hand and crossed his heart with the other. "Scout's honor."

"You're a boy, a man-made one but a boy nonetheless."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uncle J'onn told me no matter what different types of boys there are, they are all the same. Nice or not. They say things they don't mean." Superboy frowned and sat up.

"You're calling me liar?"

"No, I'm just simply saying that I shouldn't trust anyone so easily when we are alone in my room." She replied.

"I don't want to fight with you... Let alone look at you change." He said, turning his head away from her.

"I'm not trying to start a-"

"Just put it on!" Conner snapped. "Or give it back."

"Fine!" She started to remove her cardigan and T-shirt but suddenly Red Tornado's voice interrupted her changing.

**"All members of Young Justice report to the briefing room. Batman and Wonder Woman have arrived and are waiting with a special guest."**

"Ugh! What now?" Conner got off the bed, scooped Megan up over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Conner! I can walk, you know."

"So?"

"Ah, never mind." Megan sighed in defeat and crossed her arms against his back.

"Hold on."

"Why?" Conner smirked and broke off into a sprint. "Ah! Conner Kon-El Kent!"

The clone kept running until they came to the doorway of the briefing room, slowing to a walk. In the middle of the room stood Robin, Artemis and Kaldur while Wonder Woman, Batman and Red Tornado stood by the computer monitor. Conner stopped next to Kaldur, setting his blushing martian back on her feet. Artemis whistled.

"Nice look you got going there, SB. Thinking of making it permanent?"

"What?" Conner glanced down at his naked upper torso. "Oh..."

"Where is the rest of your uniform?" Batman questioned, clearing his throat.

"It's..." He felt someone tap his shoulder. The clone looked down to see Megan holding his shirt out to him. "Right here." He took the garment from her and slipped it on.

"Now then," The Dark Knight said, coughing. "I'd like to know why Kid Flash is not present."

"He had a... accident. He broke his collarbone." Kaldur explained.

"How? Did he slip and fall?"

"Yes."

"Yeah... right into Conner's fist." Robin muttered. Artemis stepped on his foot. "Ouch! I-I mean he slipped and fell in the kitchen after the floor has been waxed."

"Is that what happened?"

"I-"

"No." Conner spoke up. "It's not."

"Conner-"

"Oh? And what did happen?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I hit him." The clone replied bluntly. "He kissed Megan without permission and I hit him to teach him a lesson. Lesson learned."

Robin groaned and ducked his head. "We're dead... We are so dead."

"Is this true, Megan? Did Wally force himself on you?" Wonder Woman looked concerned.

"It was just a kiss. I told him he could kiss me on the cheek, because Kaldur has done it before to comfort me. But I did not give him permission to kiss me on the mouth."

"I hit him."

"Yes that has been established, Conner."

"Conner was trying to defend me. He didn't mean any harm."

"Yes I did."

"Conner, please. You are not helping."

"Wally didn't help himself by not backing off you. So I don't see a problem here."

"You broke his collarbone, injured a fellow teammate. _That _is a problem." Batman said sternly. "So you, Superboy, are suspended from any missions for the rest of the week."

"What? Why not punish Wally for sexual harassment?"

"He's suspended too... In the infirmary."

"Fine." Conner grunted, looking at Megan. "If that's the price I pay, fine."

"Good."

"Well, great way to greet your newest teammate!" Came a light giggle from behind the older heroes.

"Huh?" The five young heroes exchanged glances.

"Oh, that's right, sorry Donna." Wonder Woman apologized and moved aside. A young woman the spitting image of the Amazon stepped forward. She had dark hair, blue eyes and appeared to be around fifteen. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Wonder Girl."

The dark-haired youth smiled brightly. "Hello, you all may call me Donna."

"Hi." Artemis and Megan chimed, sizing the new girl up and down.

"What's up?" Robin asked, moving to shake her hand.

"Welcome to the team." Kaldur nodded.

Slowly Artemis, Megan and Superboy followed the Boy Wonder's lead to shake the new girl's hand. Even though Donna greeted everyone warmly her gaze stayed on Superboy's hulking form. Artemis noticed the fact and nudged Megan, who frowned. The martian knitted her brows together and the archer decided to have her friend's back.

"Hey, Donna." The rave haired girl looked at Artemis. "Rule number one..."

"What is that?"

The archer shoved Megan over to Superboy, grasped both by the back of their hair and pushed their faces together for a kiss. The martian girl blushed hard as heard a collection of gasps and giggles from behind her and her beau. She was about to pull away when Conner cupped her face and kissed her harder.

"He's taken," Artemis smirked. Then the blond grabbed Kaldur's hand. "And so is he."

"Big time." Kaldur said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Wait until J'onn hears about this." Batman shook his head.

"I should visit more often." Wonder Woman stated, smiling at the two couples.

Conner finally released Megan, cradling her smiling face in his large hands. "Do you still want my shirt?"

_"Later."_

_"Che, alright, the show is always open for you."_

Megan rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

_"To heck with J'onn and his cameras."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: A bit late for Valentine's Day but here ya go and I don't the show is going to include Wonder Girl or not, there are some legal issues concerning her character's rights.**

**Reviews are asked for and flames aren't.  
**


End file.
